xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Past Games
= Table of Contents = Past Games page = Past Games page = this will have links out to a separate page for each game, where cast lists, synopses, and maybe pix can all reside. This will allow players to link out of character histories, and can cross-reference which characters know which characters! This list may be missing games, some may be out-of-order. Game Year 489 # 1st Campaign Dave M, Kevin O # The Rainy Inn Dave M, Kevin O # Night of the Cricket Dave M, Kevin O Game Year 490 # Lightning Barrier Kevin O Game Year 491 # Karandia and Icara Treaty Jen Furlong Game Year 492 # Rain Andrew E & Dave M # East Gate Guards Mike A Game Year 493 # Blood in the Snow Mike A, Dave M # Queen's Champion # Amulet Puzzle Andrew E, Dave M & Jason R Game Year 494 # Statue of Galpouris Dave M & Kevin O # Jerry's Puppet Dane Leeman & Jerry Pesce # Kidnap Riadhel Andrew E, Andrew G, & Dave M # Crimson Wolf Inn - Dragon Stories Jen G & Kevin O # A Time for Bandits Kevin O # Castle Creek # Hatred # Ren's Amnesia Andrew E # Bonedance Andrew E, Andrew G, Dave M # Djinn Andrew E, Kevin O # Crimson Wolf Inn - Ghost Tales Jen G & Kevin O Game Year 495 # The Yeti Andrew E & Dave M # Drunken Peacock Inn - Outrageous Lies Coffee P & Jason R # Cursed Coin Tim M & Dan S # Amulet Tim M & Dan S # Ruins Coffee P & Jason R # Sacred Lands Tim M # Bonedance II Andrew E, Andrew G & Dave M # The Elvish Good Luck Talisman Jason R # Inn of the Grinning Gargoyle Jason R Game Year 496 # Haunted Tree Andrew G, Dave M & Jason R # Tocard's Titan Kevin O # Carrion Andrew G # Culog's Bazaar Aaron L & Jesse R # Shipwrecked Andrew E, Dave M & Lori P # Legends Andrew E, Andrew G, Dave M & Coffee P # Die Fledermaus Inn Ernie B & Aaron L # Seaside Dale B, Ernie B & Aaron L # The Closing Circle Prelude: The Open Door Andrew G & Dave M Game Year 497 # The Gilded Peacock Coffe P & Jason R # Winter's Fury Andrew E, Lori P # Recusation of Owen Andrew G & Dave M # The Closing Circle I: The Unforseen Path Andrew G & Dave M # Seaside II Aaron L # The Game Lisa B # Siryns Michael P # Duty, Honor, and Country Dale B & Andrew G # A Celebration of Manar [GM Andrew E & Dina E # The Closing Circle II: The New Arena Andrew G & Dave M # Between the Lines Michael P & Jason R # Sacrifice Dale B, Andrew G, Dave M, Coffee P & Jason R # Sharing Harvest Aaron L # The Closing Circle III: The Lost Quest Andrew G & Dave M # The Closing Circle IV: The Distant Land Andrew G & Dave M # Dark Force Rising Andrew E, Lori P # Hearthhallowing Devin P , Jen G Game Year 498 # Recusation of Mordekai Andrew G & Dave M # Legacy of Rings Lisa B # The Closing Circle V: The Changing Goal Andrew G & Dave M] # Iron Pear Tree Inn Vern K # Ashes to Ashes Aaron L # Shizuko's Inn Coffee P, Mike B, Sarah T # The Closing Circle VI: The Waiting Arch Andrew G& Dave M # Through the Looking Glass Andrew E, Lisa B, Lori P # The Closing Circle VII: The Severed Ties Andrew G & Dave M # The Road to Mulcott Devin P , Ernie B, Mike B # The Rusty Anchor Inn (aka The Evil Inn) Jason R, Pamela # The Closing Circle VIII: The Bitter Prize Andrew G & Dave M # Haunted Shrine Andrew G, Dave M, Ingrid dB # The Boar and Thistle Inn Devin P , Jen G Game Year 499 # Open Petition - Veldron Council Aaron L, Mike B # Black Market Inn Eric Reuter, Sammy J # Something Warped This Way Comes Scott Heinig, Sammy J # The Forked Tongue Inn Ken Kurras, Michael P # The Closing Circle IX: The Unlikely Ally Andrew G & Dave M # The Contest Dave M, Jon H., Rob C. # Return to Die Fledermaus Aaron L # Crimes of War Aaron L # The Closing Circle X: The Converging Point Andrew G & Dave M # The Bards' Gathering Jason R # It's Reigning Evil, Hallelujah! Andrew E, Lisa B, Lori P # The Closing Circle XI: The Falling Sand Andrew G & Dave M # The Marriage of Hajiman Coffee P, Mike B, Sarah T # Forgotten Devin P , Michael P # The Closing Circle XII: The Tenth Arena Andrew G & Dave M # The Wandering Golem Scott H, Monica H # The Evil Inn II Jason R, Pamela C # The Closing Circle Epilogue: The Final Toast Andrew G & Dave M # The Red Rose Devin P , Michael P Game Year 500 # Hope and Despair Part I Michael P, Sammy J # Hope and Despair Part II Michael P, Sammy J # Distant Echoes Ernie B, Kevin O, Scott W # The Brewing Storm: The Return of Morlekai Michael P, Sammy J # Never the Twain Shall Meet Haleanna J. # Sundered Hearts Ingrid dB., Coffee P. # Hail, Akkoria! Devin P , Michael S # Homecoming Sammy J, Joanna S, Michael S # Common Ground Dave C. # Hallowed Ground Dave C. # Mage Academy Dale B # Wine and Cheese Festival of Moultier Sammy J, Michael P # Dominia In Victa Vern K # Requiem Book I: What was Lost Dave C Game Year 501 # Requiem Book II: The Passing Dave C # The Calling Andrew G # The Fairy Inn Sarah T # Requiem Book III: A Good Time to Die Dave C # The Icara Gambit Ingrid dB # The Festival of Nah Na'Hroth Matt W. & Lisa B. # Nightfall Devin P , Michael P # Requiem Book IV: The Fires of Knowledge Dave C Game Year 502 # Requiem Book V: Chapter and Verse Dave C # Commence de Coup Andrew G & Dave M # The Sign of the Flask Ingrid # Festival of Choth # The Inn of the Two Cats: Dwarven War Council # Cinders of Evil Jason R # Requiem Book VI: Rising Tides / Sinking Hopes Dave C # Bring Your Own Plot Mike A & Mike P # Invasion Andrew G & Dave M # Requiem Book VII: Return to Somtow Dave C # Necromantic Symposium & Black Market # Akkorian Archery Contest # The High Winter Conventicle Game Year 503 # Requiem Book VIII: When Time and Space Collide Dave C # The Pick & Chisel Tavern Mike A, Matthew T # Shifts in Accord Dale B & Heather B # Requiem Book IX: Mourning Glory Dave C # The Elven Court Inn ? # They All Fell Down Aaron L # Brinksmanship Michael S # The Artifact Ernie, Nick, Mike A # Ancient Shadows: The Riddle of the Blood Sky Ernie, Nick, Mike A # Requiem Book X: Alpha Omega Mu Dave C # Ancient Shadows: The Disposition of Abidon Mike A, Ernie B, Mike B Game Year 504 # Legacy of Soulforge: Fire Dave C # The Muddy Trench Joel? # A Hot Time in the Old Tavern Tonight # Legacy of Soulforge: Ice Dave C # Tel'Quessir Weeruva Cassidy, Mike A, Joel, Kasey, Aaron # Mage Talon Corps Field Training Day Joel # You are Cordially Invited... Ingrid dB # Legacy of Soulforge: Reign Dave C # The Tourney of Tales Mike S Game Year 505 # Out of the Darkness Dave C # The Scouring of Sarwen Constance C # Changing of the Guard Jason R # Shadowlands Dave C Game Year 506 # Inn of Two Blades Cassidy C and Constance C Game Year 507 # Detherwyn's Door Cassidy C and Constance C # Between Heaven and Hell lies Urth Andrew E and Dave C # Grave Peril: Bonedance III Andrew G and Dave M # Ozog's Birthday Joel S Game Year 508 # Crossed Blades - En Garde & En Repose Contance C, Dave C, Andrew G Game Year 509 # The Barking Fool Tavern Mike A, Dave M, Andrew G # XX: The Raised Torch Mike A, Dale B, Dave M, Andrew G Game Year 510 # The Barking Fool Tavern 2: Torches and PitchforksDevin Parker, Joanna Slusser, Michael Slusser # The Edge of the AbyssJen Groninger, Devin Parker, Joanna Slusser, Michael Slusser # Mission of MercyConstance C # Edhel'ore Dagnir Mike A and Dave C # This Space Available? Dave C and Andrew E Game Year 511 # The Stallion's Tale Constance C # The Orchester Estate Mike A # Trouble Outside Heaven Dave M A Dark Frontier Game # Market Day - Gamelet Constance C # Bloodwar Andrew E and Dave C # Uprising Andrew E and Dave C Game Year 512 # The Way StationAndrew G # The Fellowship of the Road Devin Parker, Michael Slusser # Great Brambleshire All County-Wide Great County Bake-Off Constance C Game Year 513 # A Place Between the Pages Andrew G